


Mr. Snow

by taheguck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Single mom Daenerys, Smut, Teacher Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taheguck/pseuds/taheguck
Summary: Daenerys’ first meeting with her son’s teacher takes an entirely unexpected direction
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	Mr. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get my writing mojo back
> 
> so here’s a quick little story

She walked into the classroom with a purpose in mind, which was convincing her son’s teacher to let him redo his assignment. She knew Rhaego could do better, and wanted to give him the opportunity to do so.

Her son’s new teacher looked up at the sound of her heels walking towards him. She heard the door clicking shut behind her, just as she reached his desk.

“Ms. Targaryen,” he greeted in his rough northern accent, “what can I do for you?”

She suppressed a shiver at the sound of his voice, before explaining, “I’m here regarding Rhaego’s failed assignment,” she explained.

“I can’t give him a better grade, his work simply wasn’t good enough,” He started, clearly convinced she was going to ask for special treatment for her son, which annoyed her to her core.

“I don’t want you to give him a better grade for what he handed in, I want you to give him a another chance of writing it,” she explained, as she crossed her arms.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that either. We’ve already moved on to a different subject, and I would suggest he keeps his focus on that, so that his next assignment might have a chance of getting a passing grade,” he said, as his eyes returned to his laptop.

She couldn’t believe the attitude he was giving her, she didn’t think she would have missed her son’s old teacher, who had retired _this_ much.

“Mr. Snow, my son is capable of much better work. Give him a chance to show you that,” she argued.

“Then why didn’t he do this _better work_ in the initial assignment?” He sighed, clearly not believing a word she had said.

“Because I was on a business trip, so he had to spend a week at his fathers place, who only has him on every other weekend for a reason. I mean, that man has no interest in Rhaego’s education, and would rather see him drop out to join him in his legacy of being in a band which isn’t going to succeed, as they never even practice before going on stage, and who want to sit around waiting for a band trying to coordinate for way too long, before the music actually starts? and then it’s just shitty covers of songs nobody even listens to anymore, as they don’t want to spend time learning the lyrics to something new, which is just-“ she stopped herself, having realised how she had been ranting about her ex, to her son’s new teacher.

He sat with wide eyes, but with an intrigued look on his face.

“Oh god,” she groaned, as she hid her face in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking up, quickly adding, “in short, my ex spent the week trying to teach our son to play the bass, which left Rhaego with little time to do his schoolwork.”

To her surprise he only nodded, accepting the explanation.

“If he’s kept up with the material discussed in class, then he should be able to re-write the assignment by Wednesday,” he said, giving her a small smile that crinkled his eyes slightly.

“Thank you,” she breathed out, grateful for Rhaego’s second chance, as well as him acting cool about her outburst.

Just as she was about to turn to leave, he said “just one thing, though.”

Before she could ask him what he meant, he had stood up and was making his way around the desk.

The atmosphere between them managed to change drastically by the time he was stood in front of her. She felt a nervous excitement at his proximity, as she tried to keep her eyes on his, fighting the urge to take a good look at his body.

The kind look that had been in his eyes only moments before, had been replaced by what she could only describe as a hunger.

“You need a moment to just.. _let go_ ,” he said in a low voice, which sounded way too sexy to be allowed in a classroom.

Her breath caught when she felt his hand at her waist. She instinctively looked down at his hand, which held onto her waist, as his thumb caressed her through the fabric of her dress.

She knew that she should stop this before it went too far, but as she looked up at him again, she felt a rush of excitement, which she hadn’t felt in a long time.

The look in his eyes was enough to let her know that he was taking charge of the situation.

While Drogo had been a big man who usually took the lead in the bedroom, this somehow felt more intense, as if she already knew she would do whatever he asked of her.

“Sit on the desk,” he ordered, as if on cue with her realisation.

She tentatively took a few steps back, until her legs were pressed up against the desk.

“Sit,” he ordered again, with a tone that offered no discussion.

She felt a thrill run through her, as she lifted herself up on the desk. He stepped up closer to her, only to bump his forehead against hers.

His hands rested on either side of her, as he turned his head to breathe in the scent of her hair, before bending just enough to whisper in her ear.

“Spread your legs for me,” he huffed out, as one of his hands had started to gently run up and down her thigh.

She bit her lip as she did as he said, looking up at him to see his jaw clenching at the sight of her legs parting as far as the tight skirt of her dress would let them.

His eyes returned up to meet hers, as his hands played with the hem of her skirt. She knew he would be able to see just how much he affected her, as she could feel the warmth of her heated cheeks and knew that her eyes must have gone as dark as his by now.

“Good girl,” he told her, making her feel a bit embarrassed, at the idea of being complemented for such things, yet a part of her was pleased at knowing he was happy with her.

Her eyes fell to his lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. When a smirk appeared, she looked back up to see an amused look in his eyes.

He bent to brush his lips against hers, making her lean up in search for more. “Is this what you want?” He asked, making sure to keep just a bit of space between them.

“Yes,” she whimpered, barely recognising her own voice.

His lips were on hers the next second, the feel of them as soft as she’d imagined. Her hands reached up to keep him close as she swiped her tongue against his lips. He let out a groan at her action, before biting her lip in retaliation.

She was so lost in the kiss, that she barely acknowledged the feel of his hands pushing the skirt of her dress up. It wasn’t until she felt his fingers brush up against the soaked fabric of her thong that she froze.

It was like a sudden realisation washed over her, making her aware of just _where_ they were and _what_ they were doing.

Her hand pressed against his chest, pushing just enough to leave a bit of space between them.

He looked down at her with a disapproving look, only to press his thumb against her clit through the wet lace.

She moaned, as her hands tightened their hold on the front of his shirt. “Mr. Snow,” she begged, really wishing she knew his actual name.

He huffed in amusement at the use of his title, “yes, miss?” He answered, as his fingers continued to caress her covered pussy.

“We can’t,” she stated, even as she kept her legs spread for him.

“And why not?” He asked in a serious tone, as his fingers finally pushed underneath the lace, wetting his fingers.

“Anyone could walk in,” she argued in a breathless voice, even as her hips moved against his hand.

“So?” He asked, as he pushed two fingers into her. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, to muffle any sound that might escape.

“The last thing any student wants after their last class, is to return to the classroom,” he stated, “and the only teachers that would stop by at this point are the ones who would be jealous that _I’m_ the one between your legs.”

She wanted to argue against his last point, but she bit her lip instead, as his fingers curled up against a spot that had her legs trembling.

The obscenely wet sound of his fingers pumping into her only aroused her further, making her struggle to concentrate on what he was saying.

“But then again, another parent might walk in to demand a re-do for _their_ kid’s assignment,” he added.

She tensed at the prospect, only for him to push her down further, until she was laying fully on the desk.

“Snow,” she whimpered, as he bent her legs up.

“Yes, miss?” He groaned, as he leaned down to kiss at the exposed part of her cleavage.

“..if someone walks in,” she tried to argue.

“Then they’ll know whose you are, is that understood?” He asked.

Her stomach filled with butterflies and her pussy gave an approving clench at his possessive statement. She gave a quick nod, only for him to pull away.

A slight panic filled her in the two seconds he had distanced himself, until she realised that he had only bent down to kiss along her thigh.

She let her head fall back against the desk in relief, as his lips reached her soaked folds.

He latched onto her clit, overwhelming her as his fingers continued to curve up to hit the sensitive spot inside of her.

He started sucking while the tip of his tongue flicked her at her clit, making her arch up off of the table, as she pressed her hand hard against her mouth.

Her legs started to tremble against his shoulders, as her eyes rolled back. Every muscle tensed as she gasped behind her hand and gripped the edge of the desk till her knuckles ached.

Her orgasm rolled through her in an intense wave, leaving her slumped boneless on the desk. When her mind caught up to the present, she first noticed the slight remaining tremble in her legs, and the harsh breaths she fought to calm, only to moan at the comforting feeling of a his warm tongue, gently licking at the mess between her legs.

She reached down to pull gently at his hair, making him look up at her. His gaze wasn’t as intense as before, though she could still see the hunger in them.

She tugged gently again, making him push himself up to cover her with his body.

“Please,” she whispered, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric, as her hips rolled up against the hardened bulge in his jeans.

“Beg me again,” he groaned, even as he already reached down to pull his cock out.

“Please,” she whimpered, as the blunt tip of his cock brushed against her, wetting the length of it.

“Such a good girl, begging for my cock,” he groaned against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her pussy clenched around nothing but air, as the tip brushed between her folds again.

“Please,” she whined, as her hips lifted in an attempt to align his cock with her dripping entrance.

“Do you think that you’re ready for it, baby?” He asked, as he reached down to teasingly push against her.

“Yes,” she begged, as one of her hands ran down to squeeze at his ass.

He groaned approvingly, rocking against her, letting the tip push in.

“Fuck,” he moaned, pulling the tip out, only to push it in again, “so tight.”

“Please,” she whimpered, her desperation reaching a new high.

“Please what, baby?” He asked, as he pushed her thighs up, looking down between her legs in appreciation, as his cock slid against her soaked folds.

“Fuck me,” she added, instantly knowing that it was what he had been waiting for, as he looked up at her with such want that she shivered.

He let go of her thighs to position himself against her, and lean up on his elbow to rest his forehead against hers, as he thrusted as deep in as he could.

She moaned against his lips, as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself before continuing to fill her. He rocked against her, each movement bringing him a bit deeper, until he was as deep as he could go.

Or so she though, for he bent back her thighs, and thrusted, hitting a spot so deep she lost her breath.

Seemingly satisfied with her reaction to this, he picked up speed, fucking her up the table, just to pull her down and hold her in place.

“Such a fucking good pussy,” he grunted, as his fingers dug into her hips with a bruising force.

She bit onto his shoulder, hoping that the fabric of his shirt would take the worst of the bite, as she tried to keep as quiet as she could.

He let go of her legs, letting them fall back down gently, before ordering her to turn around.

She turned, leaning on her stomach against the desk, as she wiggled her ass for him.

“Baby,” he breathed, clearly taken with the view.

She looked back to see him with an almost awed expression on his face, as he caressed her behind.

She hid a smirk, loving that she had such an effect on him.

He lined himself up against her, making her turn back around to bite into her hand.

His rough thrust back into her had her moaning loud, so the bite had been a good idea.

His didn’t hold back, as he fucked her from behind. She could feel his hand pushing her dress up further, no doubt wanting a better look at how her ass shook with each thrust.

He let out a held back grunt or groan every now and then, while she was struggling not to chant out ‘yes’ or ‘fuck’ with each pleasurable thrust.

While they were trying their hardest to keep their moans quiet, the wet slap of their thrusts would have been revealing, if anyone were to stand outside the door to the classroom.

But the thrusts were beginning to lose their rhythm, as Dany neared her second orgasm, making her pussy quiver around his cock, which had him struggling to keep his own release off.

One of his hands reached up and took hold of her shoulder, as he thrusted into her harder, slightly shaking the desk beneath her.

The movement of the desk resulted in a slight vibration, which was the last straw before she came. Her body tensed as she moaned into her palm, while her pussy repeatedly clenched around his length.

He gripped her tightly and thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out and stroking his length to cum on her ass.

Her legs was trembling as she lifted herself up to stand. “Just a moment,” he breathed, as he went over to a desk and pulled out tissues.

He came back and wiped his cum off of her, before turning her around and helping in returning her dress to its proper state.

“That was…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Unexpected?” He suggested.

She let out an amused huff, “yeah, unexpected.”

He pulled her close and kissed her, slow and gentle this time. When they parted he looked at her with such adoration that she had to avert her eyes, in fear of her cheeks turning even more red than they already were.

She glimpsed at the clock just behind him, only to realise that she was about to be late.

“I’m sorry, but I need to go,” she quickly explained, as she hurriedly ran her hands through her hair and over her dress to ensure that everything was in its place. “I’ve got to pick up Rhaego from his practice,” she explained as she hurried towards the door.

“Of course,” he said simply, with a small smile.

“My door is always open, if you ever need something else from me!” He quickly got out, just before she was out the door.

She gave him a quick knowing smile at the hidden implication, before continuing on her way, trying her hardest to look like she hadn’t just been fucked by her son’s teacher.


End file.
